Although methods for laying and connecting flowlines to subsea wellheads and offshore platforms have been successfully demonstrated, such as vertical and pull-in type flowline connections, the requisite equipment renders such methods very expensive even in relatively shallow waters. The indications are that deep-water systems will be even more expensive and it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new method and apparatus for laying and connecting submerged flowlines to offshore wells.